Happy Angels are the cutest Angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Michael and Lucifer share some cute, brotherly moments together (Warning: Ticklefic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Warning: It's a tickle-story ;)_

_Just a spontaneous idea i got a few days ago.  
>I just can't help it. I love these brotherly moments between Lucifer and Michael.<br>__But it also makes me sad when I think about how all of this has ended._

_The Idea for this little fic was born when i translated this one:_

_ s/10846955/1/Even-a-warrior-has-his-weaknesses_  
><em>from english into german and i decided to add a few new things to the german version.<br>And after i was finished I was like "Hey, why not write a cute little fic filled with lots of giggling and laughter and cute moments between Michael and Lucifer?" and this is what came out. Not one of my best stories I have to admit, but like i said: It was very spontaneous and I just wanted to write something cute and funny and fluffy :3._

**_Happy_** **_angels are the_** **_cutest_** **_angels_******

Michael remembered the first day he had shown his baby brother Lucifer his new home:

Heaven.

He would never forget those shiny eyes when his brother had seen heaven for the first time ever. And Michael would never forget this warm feeling which had spread through his whole body when Lucifer had looked at him with those bright eyes of his and had laughed at him.

Those times were long over.

The days had passed and Lucifer was now a strong angel.

Still not as strong as Michael and he was still way smaller than the mighty warrior, but he had learned a lot in the past years from his big brother…and some things of his own.

To Michaels chagrin the little angel loved to play him a prank here and there.

At first Michael didn't mind all those pranks, because most of them were harmless.

He remember when he was in a forest and Lucifer had scared him by suddenly jump from behind a tree, shouting a loud "BOO!" which had startled Michael so much, that he fell onto his butt. He could only shake his head when his brother ran away, laughing loudly.

He wasn't used to other angels back then, but this had changed as well now.

Since his father had given him his little brother…

Lucifer never stopped with his pranks and Michael didn't know what he could do against it.

He even had asked his father for some tips, but God had just smiled at him and he had told him to figure it out by himself.

And now Michael sat there on a small meadow. His wings were folded back, his eyes were closed and he enjoyed the warm sun on his body and he listened to the whispering of the wind, which caressed his skin softly and brushing gently through his long, blond hair. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the soft steps which slowly came closer and closer and suddenly something or rather someone jumped onto his back with a loud battle roar. The roar quickly turned into laughter when Michael fell forward and landed belly first into the soft grass, laughing himself when small hands ruffled through his hair.

"Lucifer. Stop that," he said with a laugh of his own and he tried to grab those small and mean hands, but the young angel on his back just giggled and pulled them away, only to attack his fluffy wings now, which made the older angel buck and squeal and his laughter grew in pitch.

"Hehehey! Careful Lucifer. I am t-tihihicklish!" he said laughing and squirming slightly under those mean fingers.

The young archangel stopped his playful assault and tilted his head questioningly.

"What is ticklish Mikey?" he asked, voice full with confusion.

Michael sat up and Lucifer giggled again as he slid to the ground and only a few moments later two strong arms scooted him up and his back was pressed against a strong chest. He giggled louder when he felt soft lips on his ear and he tried to turn his head away as a weird sensation crawled through his body and suddenly he felt the strong urge to laugh.

"What's wrong with you kiddo?" Michael whispered, his breath tickling his ear again and the young archangel shrieked and tried to push his head away when his brother leaned closer to him.

"N-nothing," he giggled.

"Nothing?"

Michael chuckled and blew into his ear.

And Lucifer shrieked through his growing giggles, legs kicking out and he tried to free himself from the strong grip, but he was too weak to do that. He threw his head back against Michael chest when he suddenly felt fingers wiggling under one of his arms and he shrieked wit loud laughter, making his older brother laugh along with him.

"Are you sure it's nothing? You look like you're bothered by something."

Lucifer didn't answer. He was too busy laughing his little angel heart out.

He had never felt something like this before and all he could do was laugh and squeal and kick and squirm. But it was a lot of fun at the same time, because his brother was making him laugh and he was laughing as well and the both of them had a fun time together.

Michael eased up on the tickling a bit when his brother's laughter turned silent and he also loosened his grip around him a bit. The small angel used this to his advantage immediately and turned around, facing is big brother now and he shoved playfully against his chest. But the Warrior Angel just grinned and leaned closer to him. Again a shriek filled the air when soft lips pressed down onto the soft skin of Lucifer's neck. A growling sound left Michael's lips and he shook his head as he blew a little raspberry into the skin. And Lucifer screamed with pure mirth, throwing his head back yet again and trying to flee from his now wide grinning brother.

"Why are you laughing Lucifer? Is something funny? Or are you laughing at _me_?"

The young angel shook his head no and his laughter grew louder when his brother suddenly squeezed his sides.

"No? But it looks like you're laughing at me. Pretty rude, isn't it? I think I should teach my little baby brother some manners~."

And in the next moment Lucifer lay flat on his back, already giggling with anticipation as Michael crawled over him, grinning and winking at him before lifting up his robe a bit, only to reveal a soft tummy, which was already quivering with silent laughter.

"Well your little belly here tells me that you're still laughing at me."

In order to give his words more emphasis he flicked the feathers of one of his wings over the soft skin. The little angel squealed adorably and hid his face into his hand as his giggling grew. Michael couldn't help but laugh at this sight. His brother was so cute…

"Oh don't hide from me Lucy."

Two teasing fingers wiggled ever so lightly over his sides and the little angel snorted and quickly grabbed them, still grinning wildly. He shook his head no, squirming around and his giggles turned into bright, cheerful laughter the moment his brother bend his head down and blew a raspberry on his belly.

More squeals and laughter was what he got and he laughed into the soft skin, when the little angel tried to push him away with his feet, but Michael grabbed his legs, grinned and waggled his eyebrows at him and went to work on his feet by blowing tiny raspberries on his soles or nibbling teasingly at them.

It didn't take Michael long until his little brother was rolling back and forth in the soft grass, hugging his chest while he squealed with happy laughter as the older angel worked his magic on his small feet.

"Mikey! No! P-pleahahase stohohop!"

"Stop? I think I have a better idea."

Again a broad grin spread across Michael's face and he let go of the young angel's legs, only to pin his arms to the sides.

"No look at this cute little tummy. I think I am going to eat it~."

The moment the older angel began to nibble at the skin of his belly, Lucifer was lost in his laughter. He tried desperately to free his arms while he kicked and bucked underneath his brother who grinned like a Cheshire cat as he nibbled his way up and down his brother's belly, sides and ribs only to blow a small raspberry into his belly button every now and then.

Lucifer clawed at the grass underneath his fingers, twisted his body side to side as good as he could, flapped his small wings and pressed his head into the grass, mouth wide open as loud and cheerful laughter poured over his lips. He still didn't understand those weird feelings yet, but he didn't care at this moment. All that mattered was the wonderful and funny time he spend with his big brother who had to stop for a moment, because he was laughing way too much himself.

When Lucifer opened his eyes he was promptly greeted by the grinning face of the older angel who bend his head down to his belly yet again. But instead of starting a new merciless but yet so playful tickle attack, he placed ticklish kisses all over the quivering belly, leaving the younger archangel in a steady giggle fit as Michael kissed his way from his belly up to his head. Another mirthful squeal escaped Lucifer as his brother pressed his lips against his neck and blew tiny raspberries all over the skin, just to tease him a bit more. He even dared to let his arms go and his little brother immediately grabbed at his robe and pulled at it, but he wasn't trying too hard to get away from the tickling.

While the young angel was still caught in his cute giggle fit, Michael decided to tease him a bit more and he kissed up his neck until he reached his ear, nibbling playful at it which elicited a squeal from his brother who tried to lean away from him.

"Ticklish ears?" he heard the elder ask and his words were followed by an amused chuckle when he squealed again as hot air brushed his ear, tickling him even more.

Michael didn't expect an answer to his question. He just kept grinning and started to place teasingly kisses all over Lucifer cheeks and his forehead. And all the time his little brother was giggling and pure mirth was sparkling in those blue eyes of his and he wore a grin on his face which made Michael's heart almost melt.

With a last kiss to his forehead the mighty warrior drew back and looked at the giggling mess that was his little brother. His wings fluttered with pride, because this was his doing. He was the one who had made this little angel laugh so heartily and cheerful and he was the one who made sure Lucifer felt good and safe when he was around him.

He couldn't keep himself from chuckling again as he watched how his little brother whipped the tears of mirth out of his eyes before throwing him an almost disappointed look.

"What is wrong little one?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

Lucifer just tilted his head to the side so the left side of his neck was exposed.

"You forgot the other side Mikey."

And Michael's deep, majestic laughter echoed over the meadow.

Just a few moments later wiggling fingers made contact with Lucifer's sides, tickling up and down swiftly and the small angel immediately burst out laughing yet again. He squirmed around under those mean fingers working over his sides and belly, teasing his ribs from time to time until they reached his underarms.

"Oh really Lucifer? Did I forget the other side of your cute, little neck? Well we don't want this to happen ever again, am I right? Let me correct my mistake immediately."

And only seconds later the older archangel buried his face with a soft, playful growl into his neck yet again, nibbling and kissing and blowing tiny raspberries, all the while teasing his belly or his sides with his wiggling fingers. His long hair did the rest for him, when it brushed over his skin and especially over his ears during the playful attack and soon his little brother was reduced to a shrieking and laughing little mess yet again, squirming around underneath him, pushing playful against his chest, legs kicking out and wings flapping as tears started to form in his tightly squeezed shut eyes.

But not a single time he begged for it to stop.

He just lay there and laughed and enjoyed the funny feeling that rushed over his whole body.

And neither Michael nor Lucifer could see the wise and old men, who was hiding behind a tree and watching the playful spectacle with a broad and warm smile on his face.

He had never seen Michael so carefree and happy as in this one moment and he decided it was the best decision he had ever made to create a little brother for him.

And maybe, just maybe, he would create a few more angels for his sons.

But this was another story…

**_The End_**


End file.
